Su pequeña niña
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Nunca se habría imaginado la expresión sombría del Capitán, nunca se habría imaginado que cuando fuera a confrontar al hombre a quien su hija le había tomado cariño, ella ya no estaría allí otra vez. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR DOLLYPOP12]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _His Little Girl_ es propiedad de **DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **Su pequeña niña**_

* * *

Cuando le llegó la carta, estaba nervioso. Cada carta suya le causaba nervios. Siempre, retorcería sus manos, preguntándose si sería la última. Recuerda cuando sólo era una niña pequeña, saltando con sus regordetas piernas y gritándole a los niños que no la dejaban unirse a sus juegos.

Era tan similar a su madre de esa forma, incapaz e indispuesta a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto. Era una niña fuerte que creció hasta convertirse en una mujer fuerte, y cuando decidió volverse un soldado como Anabelle, su esposa, su madre muerta, bueno, no pudo detenerla. Había una determinación en sus ojos incapaz de ser apagada. Le prometió ser una de las mejores. Le prometió intentar unirse a la milicia, darles una buena vida.

Por años, vivió a través de sus cartas. Algunas eran cortas, contándole aventuras con sus compañeros de clases, sus camaradas más cercanos, y cuán fatigada estaba. Sólo era una niña, después de todo. Todavía demasiado joven, siempre una bebé para él. Ella había empacado sus pocas posesiones cuando se fue, y él se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, observándola doblar sus pocas faldas en pequeñas piezas rectangulares de ropa, acomodándolas en una pequeña bolsa tan apretadas como pudo. Su cabello era largo entonces, descendiendo por su espalda baja. Brillantes, dorados mechones de cabello que le recordaban tanto, tanto a su madre.

Extrañaba a su madre.

Extrañaba a Petra también.

Pero la dejó alzar el vuelo, la dejó irse al mundo donde podría convertirse en su propia persona. Le estaba permitido tomar sus propias decisiones. Y allí estaba él, abrazándola estrechamente antes de que se subiera al carruaje tirado por caballos que estaba casi listo para partir sin ella.

—Quédate a salvo —había murmurado en la coronilla de su cabeza, y ella había sonreído juntando sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Te escribiré —dijo, un— te amo papá —siguiéndole, y después arrojó su valija en el carruaje y se subió **,** balanceando su pierna y sentándose en el último asiento disponible, despidiéndose con la mano hasta que él no pudo verla más.

Confió en su hija y en su juicio. Petra era su todo, en verdad. Desde que Annabelle había muerto, no había más en la casa que ellos dos, y era su hija quien llenó la casa con risas.

Cuando regresó a casa, estaba vacía de risitas.

Pensó en todos los resultados, todas las reacciones y sinuosos caminos que su vida podía tomar, y lloró. Su bebé, su hija, el brillante faro de luz en su mundo acababa de renunciar a su vida.

Cuando sus cartas llegaron, estaba, originalmente, exaltado. Las cortas notas estaban llenas de historias de cuán fatigada estaba, pero cuán duro estaba trabajando para alcanzar el top. Estaban llenos de una honorable fuerza, de un completo sentimiento de orgullo. Y entonces, le soltó las noticias.

Alguien se había interesado en ella. O mejor dicho, sus habilidades. Borboteaba sobre un capitán Leví, contándole todo el rollo sobre como era el soldado más fuerte con vida.

"El gamberro más fuerte con vida", protestó en su respuesta. Oh, él había oído sobre este tipo Leví. ¡Era un alborotador, sin duda! ¿Quién se creía que era, persiguiendo a su hijita con tal interés? Pero Petra le dijo, una y otra vez con la tinta, bondadosa, tierna y gentil, que confiaba en este hombre.

Le tomó semanas responderle después de eso. Ella confiaba en este hombre, Leví, la esperanza de la humanidad. Se mofó. ¡No le importaba si era el rey! ¿Cómo podría alguien merecerse a su nena? Ella era fuerte e inteligente, bondadosa, hermosa, amorosa, talentosa. ¡Por supuesto que se interesó en ella! ¡Al menos no era ciego, sordo o tonto!

Pero confiaba en su hija, y si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir a este hombre, entonces él, como su padre, tenía que creer en ella.

¡Eso, por supuesto, no quería decir que no estaba por tener una severa conversación con él cuando lo conociera! Por meses, las cartas de Petra se volvieron más y más afectuosas, hasta que, finalmente, le dijo, probablemente como un secreto que mantenía debajo de la lengua, que le entregaría todo a Leví.

¡UNA SEVERA CONVERSACIÓN DE HECHO!

Lo esperó con respiración agitada el día que regresaba de la expedición. Usualmente, cuando regresaba de ellas, pasaba unos días con sus compañeros y sólo lo visitaba cuando estaba despejado, pero quería hablar con este hombre, y quería ver a su hija con su uniforme, orgullosa y poderosa.

Petra tenía tal nombre por una razón después de todo. Era una roca, un fundamento, la más fuerte de las bases. No dudaba de las cualidades de su hija, de sus habilidades.

Así que cuando vino y vio a este hombre, no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba ella. Seguramente, no estaba muy lejos, siendo un soldado importante en un equipo importante. Debía estar fuera haciendo un recado o algo.

Entonces, con un rápido resoplido de su pecho, se aproximó a Leví, una especie de bajo y musculoso tipo, con la carta, cuidadosamente prístina. ¡No estaba listo para entregar a Petra! Aún era muy joven para casarse, aún tenía tanto que ver del mundo y coleccionar y superar y se lo diría a este hombre.

Pero mientras hablaba, vio el hundimiento de los hombros del hombre.

Observó el rostro del capitán volverse sombrío, luciendo como si hubiera tragado entero por su dolor, y repentinamente, lo supo.

El padre de Petra supo en lo profundo de su corazón que no estaba fuera haciendo un recado.

Ella hizo una apuesta que terminó pobremente, y él se sintió lleno de emociones que no podía desenredar una de otra. La acusación en su lengua se sintió como veneno, y quiso arrojar la carta a la cara de Leví.

"Ella confiaba en ti"

"La MATASTE"

Pero no pudo. No pudo soportar partir con su mensaje final para él, con su último "te amo", con su caligrafía o su promesa. Cuando mira el rostro de Leví, sabe que debe reflejar el suyo.

Lleno de dolor e ira y una profunda y silbante sensación de culpa y responsabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Se pregunta si Leví amó a su hija como ella debió haberlo amado.

Pero en lo profundo, no puede llegar a importarle. Perdió a su hija, nunca será capaz de sostenerla, o abrazarla, o amarla o adorarla otra vez. Nunca se reirá de sus cartas, o le dirá "ese tipo Auruo no es bueno, aléjate de chicos que hacen comentarios así, Petra, eres demasiado, demasiado maravillosa para eso"

Mira hacia el suelo y siente la ira barrer a través de sus huesos como fuego.

—Te lo dedicó todo.

La culpa en los ojos de Leví no pudo enfriar su amargura.

El dolor en los ojos del capitán Leví no pudo nunca consumir el odio.

—Nunca te la mereciste —dice, su mandíbula apretada firmemente.

Y mientras se iba, sin el cuerpo, sin la clausura o el consuelo o la hija que iluminó su día, pudo jurar oír "lo sé".

Pero nunca sería suficiente.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 21 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
